Brionwy
'Brionwy '''is a teenage human girl. She is the main protagonist of ''Brionwy's Lullaby ''and is also set to appear in ''Strange Fate. In the alternate future depicted in Brionwy's Lullaby, Brionwy is a slave living in a vampire overlord's harem. Physical appearance Brionwy is seventeen years old. She is described as being very beautiful, with red-gold hair and violet-blue eyes. History Brionwy's Lullaby In the alternate future appearing in the short story, Circle Daybreak was unable to prevent the Apocalypse and vampires and dragons now rule the world. Because of her beauty, Brionwy was enslaved and taken to live in a vampire overlord's harem at the age of just twelve. Now seventeen, she has never left the harem and lives a life of relative comfort and luxury. However, Brionwy lives in constant fear that her master will choose her as his new favourite - should she refuse, she will be cast out of the harem and sent to live in the squalid 'pens', and will probably be fed to a dragon eventually. Brionwy, like the other courtesans, has never actually seen a dragon herself, as she and the other slaves are drugged with a special wine they call 'yanme' whenever the dragons arrive at the human plantations where the slaves are housed. Brionwy, at the advice of her duenna Ceru, took up singing to keep herself sane and is noted as being particularly talented at it. Ceru had also attempted to teach Brionwy and her two companions, Lyric and Marlin, how to fight back in case they are claimed by their master, but she hasn't practised since Ceru's death at the hands of a dragon. Brionwy attempts to console a courtesan named Aviva, who has become hysterical over the death of her baby daughter. Brionwy tries to tell her that her daughter died of natural causes, but Aviva is convinced the duennas took her child and physically attacks Brionwy, gripping onto her arms, causing scratches, and flinging ashes (which Aviva was told were her baby's cremated remains) at Brionwy. As a result, the head duenna, Guntra, has Brionwy, Aviva and Marlin (who had tried to pull Aviva away) sent up to the "disciplinary room" for 'fighting'. Brionwy throws up along the way and Guntra orders she be washed under a fountain. She then demands an explanation for the fight. Brionwy gives an altered version of events, trying to avoid mentioning Aviva's accusations. Brionwy is shocked when Aviva reveals that many girls' babies have 'died' without warning. However, Brionwy (with the help of the yanme) dismisses Aviva's claims as post-partum depression (which she refers to as "lullaby sadness") to avoid incurring the head duenna's wrath and save herself. Guntra still orders that Brionwy and Marlin be whipped on the soles of their feet as punishment, though they are spared Avivia's fate - banished to the pens. As they are leaving to receive their punishment, the girls encounter the Lord Overseer himself. Brionwy tries to convince him to consider sparing Aviva, stating she is "seventeen and very pretty". However, she forgets that the Overlord, as a vampire, can read her mind and is horrified when he smiles at her and states he is interested in "a change of taste", which Brionwy takes to mean he has decided to choose her as his new favourite. The story ends there, so it is unknown what happens to Brionwy in this timeline. Strange Fate Brionwy is set to appear in the tenth book; however, as it has not yet been released, little is known about Brionwy's role in it. She is, however, mentioned as being the friend of Crispy, a character also set to appear in Strange Fate. '' Appearances * ''Strange Fate Short Stories * Brionwy's Lullaby Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Strange Fate characters